This invention relates to a method for laying out a baseball diamond and, more particularly, to a method that provides a second base having an integrated reel with a tape measure. Further, the present method provides a method for first placing home plate relative to the second base and then alternately rotating the second base to then properly position first and third bases.
Youth baseball and softball leagues often do not have enough diamonds on which all of the teams in the league can practice simultaneously. The use of other available spaces is often undesirable in that the space is not properly laid out with authentic dimensions to provide a meaningful baseball or softball practice. Laying out the available space to correctly emulate a permanent diamond takes a lengthy amount of time and, even then, may not be accurate. In addition, the process of laying out a temporary ball diamond may need to be performed repeatedly each time a new space is chosen for practice.
Various devices and methods have been proposed for quickly and conveniently laying out a temporary baseball or softball diamond. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices and methods have not provided a method and device integrating a reel and tape into a second base such that the base may be used first to position home plate and then appropriately rotated to accurately position first and third bases. In addition, integrating the necessary components into home plate is undesirable in that the plate may extend above a ground surface or must be partially buried each time a new temporary field is set up.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for laying out a baseball field that overcomes the limitations of the prior devices and proposals.